


Museums and Waffles

by Aigooo13



Series: Based off dreams I have [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigooo13/pseuds/Aigooo13
Summary: You're friends force you to go to a museum, and you end up being forced to talk to a stranger...





	Museums and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> So this and others in this soon to be series is based off dreams I have, so I thought I would write little snip bits with them.

It's twelve in the afternoon when I'm awaken by my phone blasting the shark song, yes it was for kids, no I don't care, it's a bop.  
I pick up the phone, only to hold it away from my ear. Jisung thought yelling was a good way to communicate, "Wake up Lilith, I'm taking you to the museum!"  
The sentence causes me to roll my eyes, "Listen Jisung, I'm not going with you to the museum just so you can leave me and gawk at Minho, let the poor guy get his project done." I stretch while pressing the phone in between my shoulder and head.  
"Come on Lilith, I'll buy you food for the next week, anything you want." I can practically see the pout forming on his face.  
With a sigh I nod, "Fine, only because you offered food. If I end up third wheeling during your awkward flirting I'm dipping out though."  
"Thank you Lilith! I'll force Seungmin and Jeongin to come so if I do flirt-"  
I cut him of, "Awkwardly flirt."  
"....If I-awkwardly flirt....then you'll have your precious baby Jeongin and Satan reincarnated Seungmin to keep you company."  
"You only say that about Seungmin because he threw that paintbrush at you, and you deserved it when you tried to bother him while he was in the middle of working on his mid-term project. Which is what you're going to do again, but with Minho, because your hopeless romantic self can't wait until tomorrow when you see him."  
There was a chuckle at the other end of the line, "I had to show him a funny meme..."  
I roll my eyes, "Alright, I'm guessing you're going to be over in 10?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alrighty, I'll be ready by then. Be careful with my baby Jeongin."  
"He is a grown college boy, Lilith...."  
"Shhhhh....don't remind me-he'll always be my braced-faced little child I met when he was 15."  
"Alright your precious child will be safe in my car."  
I tell him bye and hang up, and go to get ready for the museum.

\----

I only thing to put on simple jeans and a loose black and red striped shirt, not really dressing up since I'm going to a museum. When i'm putting on my shoes the door opens and I freeze- shoe in hand. "Satan?"  
Jeongin's head pops thorugh the crack, "No just Jeongin, Seungmin's behind me though."  
I shove my shoe on and make my way to the door, pulling Jeongin into a hug,'Jeongin!"  
Jisung and Seungmin just cough, "We're here too."  
I laugh and pull the into the hug.

"Now that we have that down, let's go because I wanna get there before Minho leaves." Jisung says as he's basically bouncing around.  
"Chill lover boy, he's working on a project he'll be there for a while, as he says, the environment "inspires" him."  
"Adventure time!" Jeongin happily yells as he scurries out the door.  
"He's a precious little bean, I love him." I say as I follow after him.

\----

 

We enter the museum and I'm greeted with the sight of a scattered groups, barley any people at the bottom level, most of them in the cafe that the builders thought would be smart to sell pastries and coffee near artifacts. Jisung spots Minho, sitting by a sculpture, most likely sketching it. The four of us walk over to him and Jisung plops himself beside Minho, "What's cooking good lookin-"  
All three of us do a sharp turn and walk away cringing, letting that train wreck happen by itself.  
"How about we go get something at the cafe? That mess needs a breather." I suggest. The other two nod their heads and we head over there.  
We're standing in line goofing around, teasing Jeongin or vise versa with Seungmin when I read the tip jar and smack Seungmin's shoulder, "Read the tip jar! Read it!"  
He looks over and slowly reads it out loud, "One dollar...cuts one mullet off...TAKE MY MONEY!" He rushes over to the tip jar smashing a crumpled dollar bill into the jar.  
Me and Jeongin laugh at him, "I thought you would like that."  
Jeongin goes to order, Seungmin in tow because Jeongin gets nervous ordering alone, and I walk along the counter reading the names of foods and cards on the counter, and I realize I got to close to someone waiting and I accidentally brush against them, "Ah, I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize.  
Said person turns to face me and I panic because he looks a little intimidating, but he shows a small but here smile, "Ah that's fine."  
"Lilith come on Jeonginnie got his hot cocoa!" Seungmin raises his voice to get my attention.  
I see Jeongin turn red and slightly hit Seungmin's shoulder before I turn around one more time, "Again, sorry about that." I rush off to the others.  
We sit by the entrance a little ways from the guy I bumped into and that's when I realized he was with others, meaning I just goofed in front o f a bunch of other people.  
"What was that about?" Seungmin asks as he takes a bite out of a waffle.  
"I accidentally bumped into him while reading cards, he kind of scared me."  
"Well he's not that tall so I don't think he could do much damage to your thick skull."  
Jeongin giggles and I roll my eyes, "Mhm, give me some." I say pointing to his waffle.  
He pushes his plate up to me and I cut off a piece, "Thanks."  
"Hey guys," Jeongin cuts in, "The dude you bumped into, I think he's talking about you to that other guy. They keep staring over here."  
I slowly turn my head trying to not look suspicious, I look over towards the group and see the short black haired guy I bumped into talking to a taller, orange haired guy. At that time the said orange haired guy turns around and I see his face, causing me to choke on my spit. I quickly turned around and stabbed another piece of the waffle.

Seungmin smirks, "You're a little red there Lilith..."  
I glare at him and Jeongin laughs, "That was a little funny..."  
I roll my eyes and keep taking bites out the waffle before Seungmin takes it back,"Hey, slow down there. I said a bite not the whole waffle, this cost five dollars."  
Seungmin and I start bickering, and Jeongin just laughs through it, and all of sudden I see the group of guys walk out the cafe and up the stairs to the upper level.  
"You're staring Lil." 

I blush and look away, "I have no idea what you mean...." 

Seungmin smirks, "Hey, how about we go upstairs, I've never seen what it looks like up there. I think they got a next exhibit up there." 

Jeongin genuinely looks intrigued, "I want to!"

I glare at Seungmin, "I can't believe you've done this." I say with a fake British accent.

"Alright, enough vine quoting lets go."

 

\----

 

We go upstairs to the new exhibit, and low and behold the group of guys are there. There's five of them, the one with orange hair is talking to another guy who looks ready to pass out any second. Seungmin lets out a loud cough and on reflex I jab him in the stomach, "Dude what the fuck?!" I whisper yell.

"I should be saying that, you just elbowed the hell out of my stomach!" He hunches over.

Jeongin slowly backs up, and I huff out a sigh. 

We walked closer and Jeongin and Seungmin started admiring the new pieces of art while I stood off to the side, not really into looking at things. I leaned on the wall with my arms crossed, zoning out for a few minutes, when a voice threw me back into reality.

"Not really interested in the pieces ether?"

I first noticed that my friends were nowhere in sight, and that it was orange hair guy talking to me.  Oh, and his voice threw me for a loop, because it did not match his face.

"I-uh? Yeah, I don't know how to properly admire things, I don't comprehend it like an artist would..."

"Same, my friends on the other hand love it." He said while pointing at the group, they were all talking about the painting they were looking at.

"So are mine, but it would appear they ditched me." I readjust myself on the wall so that I had my back on it now. 

"I'm Felix, by the way."

I nod my head, "I'm Lilith."

There was silence for a good few minutes before I heard a screech, "LILTH YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME AND MINHO!" 

"Minho and me." I absent midnly correct him, but I'm attacked with arms grabbing and shaking me.

"I GOT TWO FREE TACOS!"

"I-Is that like code Jisung, you can't just throw vine references and expect me to know what you- YOU GOT A DATE WITH MINHO? Wow I hate I knew what you meant."

 

Jisung and I start jumping around in circles, causing everyone to look at us.

Felix laughs at us jumping around and I stop, "Oh, Jisung this is Felix, Felix this is Jisung, my idiot of a friend." 

They both share a look and greet each other.

"So where is Minho?" 

"He said he had to find all his fr-"

"OI FELIX!" A voice yells causing all three of us to look in the direction. I see the group of four guys, plus Minho walking towards us.

The person who yelled for Felix is the same guy who looked ready to flop on the floor to sleep.

I stood there for a minute before it kicked in, Felix is friends with Minho, meaning I have no idea how I've never met any of them. I've known Minho since senior year of high school, so a good three years.

We get introduced to the group of guys , Chan, his boyfriend Woojin, Hyunjin,  and Changbin. We all were talking about whatever, Felix and I not really talking after Jisung interrupted us the first time.

\------

Later on when we had moved down to the cafe, and Jeongin and Seungmin decided to come back, the group of six decided it was time they left.

When they were out the front doors I turn back to see Seungmin and Jisung smirking at me, "You should go after Felix, talk to him."

"Why would I, he's a stranger?" 

"Minho used to be a stranger to me, now look, I have a date with him."

"....Jisung....you instantly clicked with Minho when you two first met? You still chose to use horrible pick up lines though..."

"Well just go try, you'll never know till you do." Seungmin ushered me out of the doors.

I rolled my eyes at their actions, I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked wherever. I was turning the corner when I almost bumped into someone. I looked up and almost laughed, because how cliche was this? Felix stood in front of me, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to almost run into you." 

"Ah, it's fine. I would've been my fault, i wasn't paying attention..."

We stood there for a good minute not saying anything before he broke the silence, "Actually...I was kind of looking for you?" I look up and see him do a quick pulse check.

"Why?" _stupid question Lilith.._

"I was actually going to ask you for your number..." 

I would've choked on my spit if it weren't for the fact I froze. Why would he want my number? We literally just said three sentences to each other? I'm the most boring person on the Earth, I use vine references more than proper English?? Oh, and awkward. "Sure? Oh my god, sorry I'm beyond awkward,but yeah you can have my num- okay wow- I'm just going to stop talking." my face was red and I let out a cough as a nervous tick.

He hands me his phone and I quickly type it in, making sure I give him the right number, and hand i back. 

"Thank you, I have to go, Chan will kick me if I make him wait any longer." He gave me a smile and small wave before running off. 

I walked back into the building with a red face.

"Soooo?" all three asked with smiles on their faces.

I sat down in my seat and coughed again, "I gave him my number..." 

 

\---

 

Later that night when I was back at home my phone dinged. I checked it to see a text.

 

 

 

_Unkown Number:_

_hey_

_its felix btw_

 

_Me:_

_hey_

_Felix (potential boo?):_

_do you want to meet this weeknd_

_cafe at 12?_

                                            _Me:_

_sure_

 

                                           

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to end it like that, it's based off a dream so it's bound to get cut off at random times. In my dream though his uncle was the one who interrupted and my crackhead self subconscious self named him Wafs, short for Waffles...... hence the title.....
> 
> also hardly any proof reading happened, I wrote this every time I was beyond tired....


End file.
